Soul eater: A new Jorney Slow updates
by aabc2
Summary: I cant do a summary so i guess you going to have to enter to find out :3
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater: A New Journey  
Ch1 New Students A Bad Meeting

The day started much like it always did with Kid making sure everything in his place was symmetrical which always took him for ever to do meaning he Liz and Patty were late once again, Soul and Maka how ever were already in class

"Looks like Black Star and Kid are late once again" Soul said resting his chin in the palm of his hand but eventually both Black Star and Kid arrived to class and the day went on like it always did so eventually the bell rang and Soul, Maka and everyone else's first class was over so as they all walked to their next class Maka overheard two girls talking in the hall

"Hey did you hear there is supposed to be two new students coming to D.W.M.A today" A girl with short hair said to her friend

"Really that's awesome" The girls friend replied

"Yer although I don't know when their meant to get here but I do know that there are in Soul and Maka's classes" The girl with short hair said then gasped and pointed at two people walking down the hall

"It's them" The girl said, Maka having heard the two girls talking looking in the direction the girl was pointing and her eye's widened

"_That's not possible_" Maka thought "How can there be two soul's?" She said more to herself but Kid had heard her

"What do you mean how can there be two Soul's?" Kid asked then followed Maka's gaze to see the two people walking down the hall

"Oi what are you two looking at?" Black Star said and soon he too saw the two people as well and soon everyone including Soul saw the two walking towards them,

The girl had black long hair with midnight blue throughout it and the tips of her hair were silver she had ice blue eyes, She wore a white short sleeved shirt and black long pants, The guy on the other hand looked just like Soul except he had black hair instead of white and blue eyes instead of red, He wore all black the shirt had a flame design the went from the bottom of the shirt to the top the pants were just plan black,

"Hey Soul who is that?" Maka asked and looked at soul,

The two people had stoped in the hall and had started talking among themselves

"That would be my brother and that girl would be his meister" Soul said having not taken his eye's off the two

"But you never said you had a brother" Maka said a little confused about the whole situation

"Lets see if he's strong!" BlackStar said suddenly and walked over to the two

"Black Star wait" Tsuibaki called after BlackStar but he kept going

"Hey you! I challenge you to a fight!" BlackStar said pointing his finger directly at Riku

"BlackStar you moron" Maka said and walked over to him and hit him across the head

"OW hey what was that for?" BlackStar said glaring at Maka

"He's a new student you can't just challenge him to a fight like that" Maka said getting ready to hit BlackStar again but she didn't, Tsuibaki was now with BlackStar and Soul was hanging back a bit clearly not ready to talk to Riku at all, Kid, Liz and Patty had gone off to their next class.

"Sorry about that BlackStar's a bit of a moron" Maka said apologizing for BlackStar

"It's ok" Kisa said and smiled "Riku isn't any different" Kisa said poking Riku in his shoulder

"Oh by the way I'm Maka" Maka said introducing herself "And that is BlackStar and Tsuibaki" Maka said pointing to them as she said their name's

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Kisa and this is Riku" Kisa said with a smile "Welcome to D.W.M.A" Maka said

"I still challenge you to a fight" BlackStar said looking at Riku "BlackStar don't you ever listen!" Maka said and hit him across the head again "Would you stop doing that!" BlackStar growled "Then I accept" Riku said speaking for the first time since they meet

"Wait what?" Maka said dumbfounded but before she got an answer BlackStar and Riku were outside as was Tsuibaki, Kisa and Soul, Maka soon followed close behind, BlackStar smirked "If you anything like Soul then this will be fun" BlackStar said then ran at Riku with amazing speed he launched forward planning to attack with a barrage of punches but not a single punch hit Riku

"What the? No way I know that my attacks were right on course" BlackStar thought then pain rushed throughout his body as Riku landed a punch right into BlackStar's side cracking a few ribs

"He's no match for Riku" Kisa said and Tsuibaki looked at her

"What do you mean?" Tsuibaki asked looking at Kisa

"Well no one has ever defeated Riku in hand to hand combat before so BlackStar doesn't stand a chance" Kisa said as she watched Riku fight against BlackStar showing no signs of slowing his attacks Riku landed one finall punch to BlackStar's gut and that ended the fight BlackStar collapsed on the ground and Tsuibaki was at his side in seconds

"BlackStar are you ok?" Tsuibaki asked kneeling beside him

"Yer I'll be fine" BlackStar said giving Tsuibaki a weak smile

"Weak" Riku said catching everyone's attention

"What was that?" Soul said finally saying something to Riku

"I said he is weak" Riku said and turned to face to look at Soul only to have Soul's fist meet his face and leave only to meet it again and again until Riku kicked Soul right in the gut, Soul skidded back a few feet then dropped to his knees clutching his gut gasping for breath

"And so are you" Riku said his face showing no emotion at all

"Hey you have no right to say that" Maka said glaring at Riku "Sure they might lose from time to time but they are stronger then you think" Maka said

"Pointless" Riku said and headed back inside the school Kisa watched him go inside "Sorry about that" Kisa said

"It's ok" Maka said and smiled "That Asshole" Soul said and stood Maka looked at Soul and walked over to him "Even after all this time he hasn't changed" Soul said "Come on we should all get to class" Maka said then noticed Kisa was gone but just guessed that she went to class ahead of the others.

(Later in the classroom)

Maka, Soul, BlackStar and Tsuibaki entered the classroom to find Riku and Kisa already there

"Looks like their in our classes" Maka said and went and sat down as did Soul, BlackStar and Tsuibaki, Riku had his head on the desk resting on his arms

"Hey Riku you ok?" Kisa asked looking at Riku a little worried Riku lifted his head and looked at Kisa

"Yer I'm fine" He said and smiled but then just went back to resting his head on his arms, Riku didn't really pay attention to the teacher or the lesson for that matter and soon the final bell for the day rang and Riku and Kisa were the first people out of the room, Once the pair were outside Riku walked over to one of the edges and looked out at Death city Kisa stood beside him

"It still bother's you doesn't it" Kisa asked but didn't get a reply from Riku, Riku sat on the ground his back against the small ledge like wall he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees, Kisa sat beside him

"If it bothers you so much then why don't you just tell Soul the truth" Kisa said and Rikuwas silent, Kisa placed her hand on Riku's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him,

"Hey isn't that Riku and Kisa over there" Maka said pointing at the two

Soul looked to where Maka was pointing "Yer what's your point?" Soul asked looking at Maka

"It just looks like something is bothering them no bothering Riku" Maka said and walked over to the two

"Hey Maka what are you doing just leave them along" Soul said and sighed then followed Maka

"Hey is something wrong?" Maka asked walking over to the two Kisa looked at Maka

"Umm no" She said and smiled and looked back at Riku she was worried about him and it showed in her eye's Then she had an idea she stood up and grabbed Maka's hand and ran off dragging Maka behind her

"Hey Kisa wait!" Maka said but then knew what she was doing

"Honestly what's with them" Soul said and sighed then looked at Riku "So what's up with you?" Soul asked but Riku was silent still hiding his face in his knees "Honestly you really haven't changed one bit" Soul said and sat on the small wall "So what's wrong?" Soul asked and poked Riku on the top of his head

"Nothing" Riku said quietly

"Liar" Soul said and poked him again

"It's nothing" Riku said

(Meanwhile with Maka and Kisa)

Kisa and Maka had stoped running but had run fairly far Kisa currently leaned on a building for support gasping for air she had never really run that much before

"Hey Kisa what's wrong with Riku?" Maka asked and Kisa looked at her Kisaleaned against the building she had been useing for support

"It has something to do with Soul" She said the bangs of her hair falling over her eye's "You see when we first met after he was supposed to have run away he never really talked to me it took a few weeks for him to open up but once he did he talked a lot about Soul he always told me that his big brother was the strongest Scythe there was and that no one could beat him" Kisa said and sighed

"But a few weeks ago he started to close up again, He started to shut me out once he found out that we were coming here almost like he was punishing himself because he never came back" Kisa said Maka listened quietly "And then we got here and the first thing he said was that he hoped that Soul didn't hate him" Kisa said

"So that's why you left him and Soul alone then? To talk?" Maka asked and Kisa nodded

"Yer I think those two need to have a long talk and more importantly Riku needs to tell Soul why he never came back" Kisa said and sighed "Before it's to late" Kisa added.

(Back with Soul and Riku)

"Hey Riku why did you run away?" Soul asked and looked at him but Riku didn't answer him so Soul poked him "Why didn't you come back?" Soul asked but Riku remained silent

"Oi answer me" Soul said and stood up walking to stand in front of Riku and kneeling down

"Why did you leave and why didn't you ever come back?" Soul asked again grabbing Riku by his shoulder's then noticing that Riku was shaking like he was afraid of telling Soul the truth "Why…" Soul said letting Riku's shoulders go and standing up "Why did you leave!" Soul shouted at Riku but Riku remained silent,

Kisa and Maka had started heading back and had got there just as Soul shouted at Riku

"He didn't tell him" Kisa said and walked over to the two she placed her hand on Soul's shoulder causing him to look at her, She moved and knelt in front of Riku grabbing his hand in her own Riku looked at her

"You don't have to tell him" Kisa said and Riku looked away "Why.."Soul said and turned away from them his back to Riku "Why can't you just answer me" Soul said and walked off Maka followed

"He hate's me" Riku said hiding his face in his knees again Kisa sat beside him for awhile but eventually the two left and went home.

Ch1 End


	2. Truth

Soul Eater: A New Journey

Chapter 2: Truth

The next morning Riku was first awake at his and Kisa's apartment, Yesterday hadn't gone to plan and as the memories of yesterday entered Riku's mind he rolled over onto his stomach and tryed to forget about what had happened

"I never should have come back here" Riku said silently and buried his head in his pillow, A few hours passed when the faint sound out knocking at the door flooded Riku's ears and seeing as it was Saturday there was no classes so Riku had no reason to get up Kisa however was already up she had gotten up an hour ago, She stoped what ever she was doing and answered the door to find Maka and Soul standing there

"Oh hi Soul hi Maka" She said and of course Riku heard her and sighed

"Why are they here?" Riku asked himself as he covered himself completely with his blanket

"Is Riku still asleep?" Maka asked having noticed he wasn't anywhere to be seen as she and Soul walked in

"Yer guess everything what happened yesterday took its toll on him" Kisa said looking back at Riku's bedroom door "But I know he is awake he always gets up earlier then me" Kisa said and sighed "Please sit down I'll get you two something to drink" Kisa said and disappeared into the kitchen and after a few moments came back with two cups of tea, She handed the drinks to Soul and Maka "I'll be right back" Kisa said walking off and into Riku's room Maka took a sip of her tea and sighed

"You could have been nicer to him yesterday you know Soul" Maka said and placed the cup on the table

"What? He's the one that suddenly decided to leave and not come back" Soul said placing his cup on the table "Besides I had a right to be mad" Soul said then there was a loud crashing sound coming from Riku's room

"Get up Riku I know your awake!" Kisa shouted, Riku by now was well awake and Kisa through the blankets off of Riku much to his disliking

"Hey it's cold you kn- Wait what are you doing with that book?" Riku shouted then there was silence and Kisa walked out of Riku's room holding a book in her hand which seemed to have a small dent in it and a few minutes later Riku emerged from his room rubbing his now acing head

"Why is it you always have to hit me with that book" Riku said then a chill went down his spine when he saw Kisa glaring at him "Want me to hit you again?" Kisa said holding the book up Maka and Soul both sweat dropped

"I'll pass" Riku said and finally noticed Soul and Maka,

"Hi Riku" Maka said and smiled Soul how ever was silent

"Hi" Riku said then disappeared into his room once more and closed the door this time locking it, Riku slid down to the ground his back against his door he pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them

"Riku.." Kisa said having seen him disappear into his room once more she knew that he was upset and it most likely got worse once he saw Soul,

"Sorry since everything that happened yesterday Riku's been upset" Kisa said and glanced at Soul

"And you yelling at him yesterday didn't help" Kisa said and took their now empty tea cups and placed them in the sink in the kitchen then she walked back out

"He's trying Soul he really is but.." Kisa said and trailed off

"I know" Soul said the bangs of his hair covering his face Kisa looked at him a little surprised

"Then why are you so angry at him?" Kisa asked, Soul looked at her

"Because he left and never came back and he won't tell me why" Soul said Maka looked at Soul kind of surprised that Soul hadn't told her that he was worried about Riku but then again that wasn't Soul's "Style" in other words he'd think it uncool to show his feelings, Riku who was still resting against the door had heard them he pulled his knees closer as everything replayed in his head from the moment he left to the moment he meet Kisa, Kisa sighed and walked over to Riku's bedroom door and knocked on the door causing Riku to jolt from his thoughts

"Hey Riku you ok?" Kisa asked from the other side of the door

"Yer I'm fine" Came Riku's muffled response caused by his face being buried in his knees _"Just leave me alone" _Riku thought and pulled his knees closer then thought possible

"Oh well ok then" Kisa said and looked at Soul and Maka "Hey how about we go and have lunch and give Riku some time to think" Kisa asked and smiled at the two

"Sure that sounds fun" Maka said and stood the three of them headed out the door but once outside the door of the apartment Soul stoped

"I'm going to stay" He said, Maka and Kisa looked at him for a moment then nodded

"Ok we will be back soon" Kisa said and with that her and Maka walked down the hall and left, Soul walked back into the Apartment and closed the door behind him, He walked over to Riku's bedroom door and sat there the door being the only thing separating himself and Riku, If the door wasn't there he and Riku would be sitting back to back

"So you going to tell me?" Soul asked but he got no response, Soul sighed "Come on Riku you used to tell me everything so why not now?" Soul asked but he got the feeling Riku was ignoring him, There was a faint sound of something most likely Riku moving on the other side of the door then the sound of the door being unlocked, Riku moved and sat on his bed in same position he had been sitting in on the floor, Soul stood up and opened the door and walked in to find Riku sitting on his bed hiding his face in his knees, Soul sighed and walked over sitting at the foot of the bed

"Are you going to tell me at all even if it's not now?" Soul asked Riku who nodded his head although it was barely noticeable, Soul sighed "How is it that we changed so much" Soul thought aloud and Riku lifted his head and looked at Soul "I mean even before you left we drifted apart and eventually stoped talking to one another altogether" Soul said "But I guess the important thing is that your back now" Soul said and looked at Riku who once again buried his face in his knees Soul sighed and stood he walked over to the window and looked out it thinking back on how he and Riku used to be.

Meanwhile with Maka and Kisa-

Kisa and Maka had finished their lunch and after awhile just simply walked around rather then go back so soon, So as they walked they talked about a lot of things including why Riku is the way he is

"I never would have guessed that was the reason Riku left" Maka said as she and Kisa walked side by side

"Yer it took him awhile to tell me so you can't let Soul know ok" Kisa said and Maka nodded

"Alright after all Riku should tell Soul himself" Maka said and fell silent she and Kisa went to a few shops here and there just looking at the different clothes and eventually buying a dress or two, Maka only brought one while Kisa brought two.

The one Maka brought was a nice ice-blue colour that went past her knees, The bottom was a silvery colour that rimmed the bottom in a form of feathers that slowly made its way up the spine of the dress.

The one Kisa brought would barely skim her knees. In colour, it was a simple ice blue, almost steel from the hem line and wandering up like a vine of ivy were silver feathers with darker black tips. The feathers ended to tickle the front of the chest and show off a v like collar with light studs that glimmered in the light The second one that Kisa brought she said that she must have, The dress was A silvery cloth that wrapped around with an ice-blue. The bottom was rimmed with little feathers, also the heart shaped neckline is rimmed with feathers. At the waist there was a little blue ribbon.

Once the two girls were happy with the dresses they had picked out and brought they left the clothing store and headed back to Kisa's apartment hoping that Soul and Riku had settled their differences but they came across two girls on their way back,

The First girl had shiny black hair with a blue streak in it she wore a blue short sleeved top and black jeans,

The second girl had long jet black hair and she wore black jeans and a light green tanktop she also had a hawk perched on her shoulder,

The two girls seemed lost so Maka and Kisa walked up to the two

"Hi are you two lost?" Maka asked and the girl wearing the green top nodded

"Yes we are" She said "We were headed to see Lord Death but somehow we got lost" The girl said

"Oh well you got that way" Maka said and pointed the way to D.W.M.A she gave the girls further directions in case they got lost again, The two girls thanked Maka and Kisa and headed off to speak with Lord Death, Maka and Kisa started to head back again

Back with Soul and Riku-

"The reason I didn't come back was because.."Riku started saying but drifted off, Soul looked at him

"Well why did you never come back?" Soul asked and moved from looking out the window to sitting at the foot of the bed once more

"Well I.."Riku started to say, He lifted his head up and looked at Soul

"I was afraid I guess" Riku said knowing he couldn't tell Soul the truth just yet,

"Afraid of what?" Soul asked

"That you'd hate me" Riku said and looked away

"Hate you I'd never hate you Riku after all you are my brother" Soul said, Riku didn't notice that Maka and Kisa were standing out side of his door but Soul did

_"Come on Riku tell him" _Kisa thought as she listened

"How long are you two going to stand there" Soul said and Kisa and Maka knew that they were busted, The two girls walked into the room

"Tell him the truth Riku" Kisa said and caused Soul to look at her a little confused

"No" Riku said burying his face in his knees again

"If you don't tell him then I will" Kisa said Soul looked at Kisa then at Riku then back at Kisa

"Tell me what?" Soul asked wanting to know the real reason why Riku never came back

"Don't Kisa" Riku said silently but that wasn't going to stop her

"Well the real reason Riku never came back was because at the time he was working with Medusa and a few other witches" Kisa said and looked at Riku _"I'm sorry Riku but he needs to know" _Kisa thought

"So what you are saying is he didn't come back because he was my enemy?" Soul asked in disbelief

"Yes" Kisa said silently beating herself up for saying it, Soul stood and left the room and the Apartment Maka followed close behind, Kisa sighed and sat beside Riku "Sorry" She said and pulled Riku into a hug silent tears falling from Riku's eye's _"Now he really does hate me"_ Riku thought.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Old Freinds And New Ones

Soul Eater: A New Journey  
Chapter 3: Old Friends and New Ones

When Riku heard Kisa tell Soul the truth rather then letting himself do it Riku did get why she couldn't just leave well enough alone and forget that he had ever told her but once she had told Soul Riku felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and torn into tiny pieces right before his eye's Riku felt worse once he knew that Soul just got up and left without giving Riku a chance to explain, And soon after Soul and Maka left Kisa tried to apologize to Riku "Please Riku I'm sorry" Kisa said trying her best to get him to forgive her "You had no right to tell him you very well I was going to!" Riku said anger clear in his voice "Pease Riku forgive me" Kisa begged close to tears "Get out!" Riku said and Kisa just looked at him disbelief in her eye's "GET OUT!" Riku shouted at her, The bangs of Kisa's hair dropped covering her eye's and she moved off the bed and stood and left the room with out a word or a sound she went to her own room and laid down on her bed burying her face in her pillow letting her own silent tears fall, And after an hour passed Riku got up from his bed and walked out of his room and the Apartment and walked around Death City for awhile thinking about the fact that even if he had told Soul himself that it wouldn't have been any different as it had when Kisa told him _"Dam it I shouldn't have yelled at Kisa she was only doing what she thought was right"_ Riku thought and sighed _"But even if I told Soul myself it wouldn't change the fact that he now hate's me"_ Riku thought and continued to walk around for another hour eventually running into the hyper active blue haired boy known as BlackStar and the girl that was always by his side Tsuibaki _"Just perfect he better not challenge me to another fight"_ Riku thought as BlackStar and Tsuibaki approached him "Hey umm Riku right?" BlackStar said having nearly forgotten Riku's name "Why are you on your own?" BlackStar asked noticing Kisa's absence from Riku's side "Thinking" Riku said not glancing at BlackStar, The bangs of his hair covered his face and his tear stained eye's "Ok well anyway do you know what's up with Soul he seems well angry" BlackStar asked scratching the back of his head with a goofy look on his face "No" Riku said walking past them "Oh ok well bye then" BlackStar said and walked off heading towards where ever he had been heading with Tsuibaki "I should never have even told Kisa" Riku said as he walked, It was a few more minutes before he reached his destination, A small open grassy area with tree's here and there providing shade, Riku used to train here with Soul right up to the day he left Death City "How nice at lest this place hasn't changed" Riku said silently, He walked over to a tree and sat under it much like he always had when he and Soul finished training, Riku sighed and looked at the sky "The door is closed now and always will be" Riku said as a single tear fell from his eye's, His gaze fell to looking at the ground looking at nothing in particular "And that's how it should always stay" Riku said unaware he was being watched by Maka, Soul and Kisa "See I told you he'd come here" Kisa said quietly so Riku wouldn't hear her "He must hate me for telling you rather then letting him say it" Kisa said and sighed it was clear from how red her eye's were that she to had been crying but she wouldn't admit to it "Well I know for a fact that if you didn't tell me he most likely wouldn't have" Soul said leaning against a tree "And that isn't cool" Soul said "Well Soul do you want to know the one thing he would always talk to me about?" Kisa asked causing Soul to look at her "The only thing…no the only person he ever talked about was you" Kisa said "For the first few days after I met him" Kisa said and smiled "He always said that he'd give anything to be able to come back, To be able to stop making you believe he left and wasn't coming back" Kisa said as she watched Riku who was still sitting under the tree looking at the ground tears still silently falling with no sign of stopping, Soul looked at Riku and sighed "That doesn't give him any reason not to tell me why he left and never came back" Soul said "He's your brother he shouldn't need a reason" Maka said looking at Soul then looking at Riku "Do you have any idea how much it must hurt him to think that you hate him?" Maka asked Soul "Hey who's are they?" Kisa asked as she saw two girls and a guy approach Riku, Soul and Maka looked at the two people Kisa had just brought to everyone's attention "Hey it's the two girls we meet earlier" Maka said as she recognised the two girls that were talking to Riku "Then who's they guy?" Kisa asked "I don't know" Maka said then turned to Soul "So you know h…" Maka started saying but Soul had already left the trees and walked over to the small group "Who are you three?" Soul asked standing beside the now standing Riku "Oh sorry I'm Hikaru Kasema and this is Devan and Zinaida or Zina for short" The girl with a hawk on her shoulder said as she introduced herself and her two friends "Oh well nice to meet you all I'm Soul" Soul said, Kisa and Maka had by now walked out from the trees and now stood with Soul and Riku, Kisa stood beside Riku but she wasn't sure if was still made at her or not, "So how do you know my brother?" Soul asked looking at the three people "Oh that's easy we met him about a year and a half ago" Hikaru said smiling "Hey Riku can I ask you a favour?" Zina asked Riku who nodded in return "Sing a song for me" She Said "No" Riku said "Please" Zina said "No" Riku said again "Pretty please" Zina said making the best puppy like face she could "Hell no" Riku said this went on for about 5 minutes before Zina gave up and sat on the ground and pouted like a little kid "Meany" She said "Thank you" Riku said and smirked causing Zina to tackle him to the ground and start pinching his cheeks "Hey cut it out!" Riku said as he struggled to get the apparently now crazy girl off of him and save his now soar and red cheeks "Stop that hurts" Riku said as he tried to pry the girls hands from his cheeks "I'm not stoping till you agree to sing a song for me!" Zina said as she continued pinching his cheeks the others all sweat dropped and eventually Devan saved Riku by pulling Zina off of him and too the side "What are you insane" Riku laughed as he stood while Zina glared at him if it wasn't for the fact that Devan was there she would leap at Riku and pinch his cheeks again till he eventually would give in, "So why are you all here anyway?" Riku asked finally now that he knew he was safe from the cheek pinching monster known as Zina, "We are here to warn you Riku" Hikaru said as she looked at Riku and the others "Warn me about what?" Riku asked slightly confused "That "He" has escaped and might be coming after you once again" Hikaru said and Riku's eye's widened "This is a joke right" Riku said completely sure what Hikaru was saying was nothing but a joke "I'm afraid not Riku Kage Masumeh has escaped his 1,000 year sentence and will be coming for you" Devan said looking at Riku "That why we are here" Zina said standing up "What who the hell is this Kage guy?" Soul asked, Kisa looked at Soul "He's a person that nearly killed Riku because he defended me from one of his attacks and is also the person Riku defeated in battle 5 months ago" Kisa said "Wait let me get this right, You three are here to defend my brother from this Kage guy who has recently escaped and has a grudge against Riku so will most likely come here looking for him to kill him" Soul said and Hikaru nodded "So before he gets here we need to train Riku so he will be strong enough to defeat him a second time" Hikaru said as she glanced at Riku who had walked away from the everyone "Then.."Riku said and took a deep breath and turned around "There's no time to waste!" Riku said and grinned "That's more like the Riku I know" Kisa said and smiled "Then lets begin" Hikaru said then turned and looked at Soul and Maka "I need you two to be Riku and Kisa's opponents" Hikaru said "Sure" Soul said and smirked turning into a scythe Maka grabbed Soul's scythe handle firmly in her hands "Ready when ever you two are" Maka said Riku smirked and also became a scythe but rather then look like Soul in his Scythe form Riku had a flame like pattern that covered the blade and handle in his weapon form "Ok you lot ready?" Hikaru asked "Yes" Maka and Kisa replied at the same time and got into their stances ready to counter an attack from the other "Alright begin!" Hikaru said, Maka was first to attack she charged forward at Kisa then swung the scythe at Kisa's feet trying to knock her off balance Kisa however jumped to avoid the attack "Alright our turn" Kisa said and smirked "Ready Riku?" Kisa asked "Yer lets show them our strength" Riku said and with that Kisa corrected herself in midair and started to fall directly at Maka "Get ready Maka, Soul we wont hold back" Kisa said as she lifted her arms making it look like she was just going to attack straight down, "Maka defend" Soul said "Right" Maka said placing the scythe in front of herself in a defensive position Kisa smirked "Fell for it" She said as she vanished from the air and appeared behind Maka the tip of her scythe touching Maka's back, Both Soul and Riku returned to their human form "Good work you lot but you are going to need the train a lot harder if you ever hope to be strong enough to beat Kage" Hikaru said "So that is why you are all training then" Came Kid's voice from behind everyone, Riku, Kisa and the others all looked at Kid, Liz and Patty "Oh hi Guys" Maka said and waved "How long you been here?" Soul asked as Patty started to draw something with a stick in the dirt "Long enough to see you start and Finnish training" Kid said "Hi I'm Hikaru that's Devan and that's Zina" Hikaru said as she pointed to each person as she said their name "Death The Kid and that's Liz and that's Patty" Kid said pointing at the two girls "Oh you're Lord Deaths son" Zina said then got an evil look on her face that sent chills down Riku's spin "Please don't do anything" Riku said but it was too late as Zina ran towards kid and messed his "Symmetrical" Hair up "What are you doing!" Kid said and quickly fixed his hair While Patty laughed at him Kid just glared at both Patty and Zina who were both in hysterics and on the ground laughing "I can't believe it worked" Zina laughed as she pointed at Kid but then she looked at Hikaru and was instantly silenced as there seemed to be dark aura coming off Hikaru  
(5 Minutes later)  
"I see so that's why you were all training" Kid said "Yer but we need more help if we are ever going to be ready in time" Riku said and sighed "Then count us in" Kid, Liz and Patty all said at the same time "Us too" BlackStar said as he and Tsuibaki appeared from the trees "Not like a guy like that is any match for a big guy like me" BlackStar said and smirked, "Then its settled we all train to prepare for the fight ahead with Kage" Hikaru said and everyone nodded. "Then let's begin!" Hikaru said "Right" Came everyone's reply and their training started.


	4. Training Begins

Soul Eater: A New Journey  
Chapter 4: Training Begins  
Once everyone was ready to start Soul, Tsuibaki, Liz and Patty all changed into their weapon forms, Soul became a huge scythe Tsuibaki became a Chain scythe while Liz and Patty both became guns, Riku was about to become a scythe as well when Hikaru spoke up "Riku I want you stay they way you are now" Hikaru said causing both Riku and Kisa to look at her "Why?" Riku asked not entirely sure why she didn't want him to change in to his scythe form "You never know when Kage will attack so you need to be ready to accept the fact you may be fighting him without Kisa around" Hikaru said "That make sense" Kisa said looking at Riku "I mean after all I may not be around when he shows himself" Kisa said and looked at the others "So if you train the way you are now then you will have a fighting chance to fight against Kage and win" Kisa said looking back at Riku and smiling "Yer she's right" Maka said, Riku looked at Maka "Alright none of you better hold back" Riku said and grinned "Like I would ever hold back" BlackStar said and smirked and prepared to attack "Ok begin!" Hikaru shouted and BlackStar, Maka and Kid all charged forward at Riku who prepared himself to defend against their attacks _"Ok Kid will most likely stay back and attack from a distance while Maka and BlackStar will attack in close quarters which is BlackStar's specially"_ Riku thought as he dogged an attack from Maka and BlackStar _"I just have to watch out for BlackStar's Soul wavelength attack and Maka's witch hunter"_ Riku thought as Kid fired off a shoot which Riku in turn ducked to avoid, A pone looking up Riku saw Maka charging at him but Riku had no time to doge so he placed his arm in front of him to defend against the attack, Once the attack from Maka hit Riku, Riku was sent skidding back only to have BlackStar running at him and Kid firing another shot at him _"How am I supposed to defend myself again the three of them?"_ Riku thought as he dogged Maka's, BlackStar's and Kid's attacks, Riku ducked and dogged as many as he could but he never attacked back "Why isn't Riku fighting back?" Kisa asked aloud as she watched "Because he is waiting for the right moment" Hikaru said "Yer ever since I met Riku I always knew him to wait to launch a counter attack" Zina said as she to watch the group training "He seems faster at lest" Devan said and looked at Kisa then turned his attention back to Riku "Watch he is about to counter an attack" Devan said and Kisa looked at Riku who had stoped dogging attacks and now countered Maka's, Kid's and BlackStar's attacks pushing them all back, Riku smirked then vanished much like he had when he fought BlackStar and sure enough Riku appeared behind Kid but once Kid turned around Riku vanished again then all of a sudden Kid went flying back slamming into a tree, "He's fast" Kid said getting up "Speed Star!" BlackStar shouted running at Riku with incredible speed "Prepare yourself" BlackStar said appearing in front of Riku "Tsuibaki Enchanted Sword mode!" BlackStar said Tsuibaki's reflection appeared in the chained scythe "Right" She said and she changed into a long Katana, BlackStar thrust the Katana forward but missed "Wait where did he-" BlackStar started saying but was cut off by Riku's fist to his face sending him flying back into a tree much like kid had "Dam he's fast" BlackStar said getting up "Alright Soul you ready?" Maka asked and Soul reflection appeared in the blade of the scythe "Yer lets do this" Soul said and Maka Charged forward towards Riku, Riku waited till they were close enough and jumped back as Maka swung the scythe directly at him hitting the ground creating a cloud of dust lowering visibility just enough for Riku to get close enough for an attack "Maka behind you" Soul said and Maka acting quickly turned around and pulled the scythe up to defend against Riku's attack just in time, Riku's foot hit the scythe missing its mark, Riku bounced back off the scythe and slowly the dust cleared restoring visibility "You have quick reflexes" Riku said, BlackStar and Kid stood on either side of Maka _"Well that didn't go as I planed" _Riku thought as he watched them waiting for them to attack again and sure enough BlackStar was first to charge forward to attack "I wont miss this time" BlackStar said "Tsuibaki Ninja sword mode!" BlackStar said, Tsuibaki's reflection appeared in the Katana "Right!" She said and in seconds was a short Ninja sword, BlackStar's speed suddenly increased without warning so Riku couldn't doge, all he could do was with stand the attack then counter and once there was an opening to counter Riku took it punching BlackStar right in the gut and using more strength then before so this time when BlackStar was sent flying back he hit the tree and it Shattered, Kid and Maka prepared to rush forward and attack but they wouldn't get their chance as there was an explosion behind them that sent them both flying forward slamming into the ground with such force that they could barely get back up "What the?" Riku said then looked up and his eye's widened in horror Kage was there "Isn't this nice you made it so easy to find you" Kage said and laughed, "Kage!" Hikaru said jumping up at him to attack but was blasted back with a simple attack she slammed into the ground with such force that she couldn't get back up _"Dam it Riku isn't ready" _Hikaru thought as she watched Kage land and walk towards Riku who wasn't moving almost like he was glued to the spot, Maka ran forward at Kage and swung the scythe at Kage hitting him in the side but not even making a scratch, Kage stoped and looked at her from the corner of his eye "Annoying" He said and in a second Maka was sent flying back and into a tree and much like Hikaru couldn't move any longer but she hadn't passed out, Soul changed back into his human form and was at Maka's side "Maka are you ok?" Soul asked "Yer I'm fine but that Kage guy he's going after Riku" Maka said, Soul looked at Riku and noticed he wasn't even moving, Kid rushed forward to attack Kage jumping up into the air till he was completely above Kage then fired off a few shots hoping that it did some damage, Kid landed and turned around only to find Kage standing in front of him with out a scratch "Impossible" Kid said the Kage used the same move he had on Maka and Riku and sent Kid flying back into a tree causing him to be unable to move also, Devan and Zina looked at each other and nodded they rushed toward Zina pulled her double ended knife from the leather pouch on her waist, The blade's on the knife started to glow then grew in size each becoming as long a Katana blade, "Hikaru!" Devan shouted and extended his arm, Hikaru quickly changed into her weapon form and appeared in Devan's hand as a scythe much like Soul's but the handle had rose printed vines that went up it and onto the blade and where the eye was on Soul's there was a turquoise rose instead and the blade was black and blue, Devan and Zina rushed forward and attacked Kage "Soul resonance! Rose Hurricane!" Devan shouted and a spiral of black and blue aura in the shape of rose petals was sent straight down on Kage causing an small amount of explosion's "You seem weaker" Kage said appearing behind Devan, Devan's eye's widened "When did he?" Devan though as Kage placed his hand behind Devan's back and smirked "Shadow Claw" Kage said and three black claws went through Devan's chest causing him to drop to the ground in complete agony as blood poured from his wounds "Dam you Kage" Devan choked out before losing consciousness, Zina rushed forward thrusting her knife at Kage piercing his shoulder "You shouldn't underestimate us" Zina said and smirked "Thunder fang!" Zina said and her knife's blade became covered in electricity, The electricity flowed though out Kage's body electrocuting him, Then Zina caught a glimpse of the look on Kage's face and it scared the hell out of her, He was smiling grinning like he enjoyed the pain, Zina didn't have enough time to move away as Kage's elbow met with her stomach causing her to gasp for air and release the grip on her knife, Kage turned around and grabbed her by her throat "You really should think before you attack an opponent you know nothing about" Kage said as three black claws appeared on his other hand "It could get you killed" Kage said and grinned, Zina's eye's widened in horror as she knew what was about to happen she closed her eye's ready for the attack she was thrown back at a tree then hit with a blast and knocked out, Hikaru returned to human form and ran at Kage determined not to lose, She jumped grasping the handle of Zina's knife, She pulled it from Kage's shoulder and landed she turned quickly and charged at Kage "I wont lose to you!" She shouted as her speed picked up and she was in front of Kage "Die!" She shouted and thrust the knife forward stabbing Kage in the middle of his chest "Stop that tickles" Kage said and smirked and grabbed Hikaru by her throat causing her to release the knife, Kage lifted her into the air smirking "It's so funny really" Kage said as he pulled the knife out of his chest and through it to the side "You all used to be a challenge for me" Kage said and kicked Hikaru in her gut sending her flying back and into Soul who had started running at Kage to help Hikaru, The pair both dropped to the ground pain shooting through out their body's "Now that just leaves you Riku" Kage said turning around and walking towards Riku who still hadn't moved "This will be easy" Kage said "Shadow claw" Kage said as three black claws appeared on each hand "It's a shame really that you didn't even put up a fight" Kage said and thrust both hands forwards only to have his attack blocked by a blade, Riku had changed into his scythe form and Kisa now wielded him "No way will I stand by and watch you do this Kage!" Kisa said and she slashed at Kage with the scythe, Kage jumped back avoiding the attack, Riku's reflection appeared in the scythe "Be careful Kisa he's no pushover in a fight" Riku said "I know but we have to defeat him here and now" Kisa said and rushed forward at Kage "Take this Kage! Soul Resonance Wolf Fang!" Kisa shouted and swung the scythe at Kage causing a giant shadow wolf to appear and attack Kage sinking its Shadow fangs into his shoulder causing a lot of damage to Kage then vanishing but the attack took its toll on Kisa she was to exhausted after that attack and Kage knew it so he rush forward ignoring all his wounds "Die girl!" Kage said as he slashed upwards at Kisa intent to kill her but the attack never hit Kisa instead it hit Riku who had changed back from his weapon form and got in the way of the attack and protected Kisa "Riku!" Kisa screamed as he fell back, Kisa caught Riku in her arms and slumped to the ground Riku's head now lay on her lap, Kage was about to deliver the final blow and kill Kisa and Riku but the Doc and Spirit showed up so Kage must to his dismay and to flee" Next time I'll make sure no one interrupts" Kage said and vanished.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Guilt

Soul Eater: A New Journey  
Chapter 5: Guilt  
Shortly after Kage had fled Riku, Kisa and the others were all taken to the medical wing to get treatment for their wounds, BlackStar's wounds weren't caused from Kage but Riku when they were all training but he had been knocked out during training , Kisa hadn't received any wounds and waited outside the medical wing for news on everyone's conditions, Hikaru's wounds weren't that severe she had a few bruises here and there and a few cuts a couple cracked ribs but aside from that she was fine and released an hour later so she waited with Kisa, Maka and Soul's injuries weren't as bad as they had looked Maka had a slight concussion and bruises and a few scrapes but she too was released soon after Hikaru was, Soul hand some bruises but was fine and he too was released with Maka, Kid had also been released his shimigami powers had healed all his wounds so he waited with the others, The group of nine waited for news on Riku's, Devan's, and Zina's condition's, Kisa was sitting on the ground away from the others hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face in them it was clear she was worried about the others but she was really worried about Riku she was blaming herself for what had happened to him _"It's my fault if only I hadn't used that attack so early in the battle then maybe Riku would be ok and not in there"_ Kisa thought and hugged her knees closer, Hikaru looked at Kisa and sighed she too was worried about the other's and it showed even if she didn't say anything "Don't worry Kisa you know that their all strong enough to handle those attacks" Hikaru said walking over to Kisa and kneeling beside her "But Riku is.." Kisa started saying but trailed off "Don't worry my brother is stronger then you give him credit for" Soul said "He wont let those wounds kill him" Soul said and smirked, The hours slowly ticked by in what seemed like an eternity before Zina finally walked out of the medical wing even though the doctors urged her to stay in bed and let the three broken ribs she had heal "Please you wounds haven't healed enough for you to be out of bed yet" A nurse said following Zina out of the room "Like I care I am not staying cramped up in that room beside I feel fine!" Zina said and the nurse reluctantly left Zina and went back into the room, She had to take care of Devan and Riku's wounds, Hikaru had heard the commotion and looked up to see Zina walking over to them "Zina your ok" Hikaru said getting up and walking over to her friend giving her a hug but making sure not to hurt her "Yer I'm fine but Riku and Devan are in bad shape" Zina said looking back at the door she had just walked through, Hikaru let her go and looked at her "What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, Zina looked back at Hikaru wordiness clear in her eye's "Well compared to Devan's wounds Riku's aren't that serious but for some reason Riku wont wake up the doctor's are doing everything they can but so far noting is waking him up" Zina said then looked at Kisa who still hid her face and the now falling tears, The news of the fact that Riku's wounds weren't serious was good but he hadn't woken up and that worried her "Don't worry Kisa they'll be fine" Zina said walking over to Kisa and sitting beside the her "In all the time I have known those two they have never given up no matter how bad their injuries were" Zina said and smiled "If anything those two are stronger then the rest of us" Zina said and smiled thinking back on all the times they were injured in battle in the past "Speak for yourself!" BlackStar said "No way are they stronger then me" He said with a goofy look on his face "And yet you were unconscious during the whole fight with Kage" Kid said causing BlackStar to glare at him, Zina laughed at little then stood reaching her hand out to Kisa who was now looking at her "We should all get some rest" Zina said and pulled Kisa to her feet as she took her hand, Kisa reluctantly left with everyone else she didn't want to leave Riku but even she needed her rest _"I'll come back first thing in the morning"_ Kisa thought as she walked down the halls and towards her Apartment, Eventually everyone went their separate ways but Hikaru and Zina went with Kisa the two would stay at Kisa's place tonight and by morning everyone would meet up at the medical wing to find out if Devan's and Riku's conditions had improved at all Kisa didn't sleep at all that night she was too worried about Riku and it was clear to everyone else how Kisa felt about Riku but Riku had yet to find out.  
(Next morning at the medical wing)  
Kisa much to her dismay was the last to wake up it was already well after 10am she ran as fast as she could hoping that she hadn't kept anyone waiting and soon she arrived at the medical wing and to her surprise everyone was there, sure she expected maybe Maka, Hikaru and Zina to be there but everyone was else was there and waiting even Kid, Kisa ran up to everyone and stoped bending over to catch her breath her hands on her knees keeping her from falling flat on her face Once she had caught her breath she stood up straight "Any news yet?" Kisa asked catching everyone's attention "No we haven't been in yet we were all waiting for you" Maka said and smiled "Oh sorry to keep you all waiting" Kisa said and smiled and one by one everyone entered the room Kisa walking in last, Devan was awake but Riku was still out cold the sight of Riku laying there looking so fragile and helpless nearly brought Kisa to tears but she fought the tears back after all she wouldn't let the others see her like that, She didn't want anyone to pity her not now of all times "Devan how are you feeling?" Hikaru asked walking over to him "Better then yesterday" Devan said and laughed a little, Devan placed his hand over the wounds on his chest "Kage's a lot faster then before" Devan said glancing over at Riku, Kisa now sat in a chair beside Riku's bed holding his hand guilt in her eye's "She's taking this worse then I thought" Devan said in a hushed tone causing the others to look at him "To think that Riku nearly gave his life to protect Kisa" Devan said and smiled "He really has changed since meeting her hasn't he" Devan said and looked at the others "Yer I remember how closed off he was the first time I met him and Kisa" Hikaru said and smiled " but after awhile he opened up more and they started to act a lot like you two" Zina said looking at Maka and Soul "Always fighting over the smallest things" Zina said "And Kisa constantly hitting him over the head with a book that she seemed to always pull out of thin air" Hikaru said and laughed at the memory "And then one day the pair seemed to just vanish and it was the last time we saw them" Devan said looking at Riku and Kisa again "Un till we came to Death City" Hikaru said and smiled, The days continued like this a lot although there was times when Kisa couldn't handle looking at Riku and would leave and everyone knew that inside she was screaming at herself for letting that happen and after a week passed a nurse came into the room during one of the groups visits "Ok Mr. Devan you are free to leave now" The nurse said "Wait what? I thought his wounds were worse then Riku's so how can he be ready to check out?" Zina asked the nurse "Well it seems all his injuries have healed were aren't entirely sure how this is possible but everything checks out and he is free to go home but keep in mind you still need to take it easy for a few more days" The nurse said and after checking on Riku's vitals and seeing everything was ok the nurse left and an hour or so later Devan was ready to leave "Finally I can get out of this cramped room" Devan said causing Hikaru and Zina to laugh a little, Devan stood and stretched then looked at the two girls "What?" Devan said raising an eyebrow "You and Zina really are alike" Hikaru said between laughing "Hey!" Came Zina and Devan's replies at the same time causing Hikaru to burst into another fit of laughter but eventually all the laughter died down, Maka looked at Kisa who once again sat at Riku's side "Kisa?" Maka said walking over to the girl "Yes?" Kisa said looking up at Maka a distant look in Kisa's eyes had replaced the normal cheerful glow "Umm well I was wondering if you were gunna be ok?" Maka asked causing the others to look over at the two "Yes I'll be alright" Kisa said and looked back at Riku "Oh well ok then" Maka said walking back over to the others "Hey Kisa we are all going to go get something to eat you want anything?" Liz asked from the door way "No I'm fine" Kisa said "Yay food, food lets go eat!" Patty shouted as she walked out of the room and down the hall and eventually there was nothing but silence as Kisa's companion in the room that and the constant guilt in her heart, "I'm so sorry Riku this is my fault" Kisa said the bangs of her hair covering her eye's and the tears on the brink of falling, "It's the same as when I met you so long ago" Kisa said silently "When I found you, you were covered in blood and cuts and when I approached you, you looked up at me with fear in your eyes like you thought I was someone else" Kisa said the tears finally escaping and falling "Almost like you thought I was going to hurt you" Kisa said "And I ended up sitting in a hospital room with you" Kisa said as she remembered the time she had found Riku close to death "And yet I didn't know you but I stayed with you hoping you would be ok" Kisa said silently "Before I met you I closed my heart off from the world but once I met you and we became partners I opened up to you and everyone else" Kisa said, After a few minutes passed Kisa took a deep breath and began to sing,  
_**We met, it seems, such a short time ago**_

_**You looked at me, needing me so**_

_**Yet from your sadness**_

_**Our happiness grew**_

_**And I found out I needed you too**_

Kisa sat there singing unaware that the others had returned and were listening at the door but no one made a sound as they silently listened to her sing, "Poor Kisa-san she seems so sad" Patty said silently luckily Kisa hadn't heard her.

___**I remember how we used to play**_

_**I recall those rainy days**_

_**The fire's glow**_

_**That kept us warm**_

_**And now I find we're both alone**_

__Kisa continued to sing remembering the day that she and Riku lost the first friend they ever truly had because of a mistake they had made because they had believed a lie that Medusa told them, She had told them that their friends had lied to them the whole time they knew him, That he was a spy trying to gain their trust so that his boss could kill them for their souls, But soon after they learned the truth the pain fled and it wasn't long after that, That they met Hikaru, Devan and Zina._  
_

_**Goodbye may seem forever**_

_**Farewell is like the end**_

_**But in my heart's the memory**_

_**And there you'll always be**___

Kisa finished singing and looked at Riku she was surprised to see his was awake and looking at her smiling "Ri...Riku" Kisa said a mix of shock and happiness on her face, After a few seconds ticked by she flung herself at him hugging him but being careful she didn't hurt him when she did so, After a few minutes passed and everyone finally re-entered the room Kisa let go of Riku and he sat up, Kisa's face by now was a nice shade of red "Ha-ha Kisa-Chan looks like a tomato" Patty laughed pointing at the blushing Kisa who had realised what she had done only moments ago "Patty shush" Liz said covering the now hysterically laughing girls mouth with her hand and she eventually calmed down "Bought time you woke up" Soul said from the door way "You were out of it for a week" BlackStar said and grinned "Really that long huh" Riku said and looked at Kisa who seemed to be upset again, Instantly Maka, Hikaru and Zina pushed everyone out of the room and closed the door although BlackStar and Soul protested to being shoved out of the room having only just got back there, "Hey Riku" Kisa said looking at her hands in her lap "What is it?" Riku asked looking at her "Well I um well I'm sorry…" Kisa said "Sorry? Why cause I'm in here?" Riku asked and Kisa nodded "Kisa don't be silly it isn't your fault I'm in here" Riku said and smiled at Kisa once she looked up at him "But if I hadn't used that attack knowing that I wasn't ready then none of this would have happened you wouldn't have had to protect me and end up in here" Kisa said as a few tears escaped her eyes falling down her cheeks and onto her hands which rested on her lap "Kisa I did what anyone would do for the person they loved" Riku said then went a dark shade of red as he realised he had just blurted out that he loved her he was glade the others were no longer in the room and frankly so was Kisa who once again looked like a tomato "What?" Kisa said as she looked at Riku who was blushing like crazy "I said I…um that I ….love you" He said looking away as he felt his face grow hotter and hotter he thought that at any moment his face would erupt in flames but thankfully it didn't, Kisa smiled at Riku and once he looked at her again she flung herself into his arms wrapping her own around his waist, Riku smiled as he hugged her "I love you Kisa" He said kissing the top of her head "I love you to Riku" Kisa said and she sat there with him in complete silence un till Patty's voice was hear "Riku and Kisa sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage then comes…" Patty said in a sing song voice till Liz placed her hand over her mouth "Patty shush" Liz said and glanced over at Riku and Kisa who pulled away from one another as red as a tomato Patty dropped onto the ground and a fit of laughter as did Zina "Oh my god you guys look like tomato's" Zina said in between fits of laughter and soon enough the others started laughing all except Maka, Tsuibaki and Kid "Sh…shut up!" Kisa said in defence but that didn't stop them if anything it made them laugh more and cause Kisa to turn even redder but after about ten minutes everyone calmed down they were all just glade Riku was ok and finally awake.

Chapter 5 End


	6. A Vision Of The Future?

Soul Eater: A New Journey

Chapter 6: A Vision Of The Future?

Another week came and went before Riku was finally released from the infirmary and able to resume his normal life, It was another two days before Riku did return to his classes with Kisa but now Hikaru, Devan and Zina also attended classes with them so things started to liven up in the class room Hikaru, Zina and Devan stole the spotlight from BlackStar the day they all started classes and of course BlackStar didn't like that so he challenged them to a fight because of it and later on was defeated by each of them in separate fights,

It was currently Wednesday and class had just finished but Kisa, Riku and the others besides Kid, Liz and Patty were still in the class room talking well about anything that they could think of BlackStar however only talked about himself earning himself funny looks from the others besides Tsuibaki, Kisa had been paying full attention to the others while they all told story's of past fights and journeys until she noticed Riku get up and start to leave out of the corner of her eye

"I'm going to head home with Riku so I'll see you all tomorrow" Kisa said "Alright see you two tomorrow" Maka said and waved goodbye to the two, Kisa stood and followed Riku out of the room and into the hall "Hey Riku is something wrong?" Kisa asked as she caught up to him and now walked beside him "No it's nothing just not feeling well" Riku said as he walked "Oh ok" Kisa said and grabbed his hand in her own "I thought something was wrong" Kisa said and smiled at him, Riku smiled back and continued to walk back to their apartment holding her hand all the while,

"Kisaaaa" Came a high pitched voice and before Kisa could turn around to find out who it was she was tackled by a girl "I win I caught you" The girl said and jumped up and raised her hands into the air " I WIN I TACKLED KISA FIRST" The girl shouted then glanced at a now angry Kisa "Oops I think I made her mad" The girl giggled and dogged Kisa as she launched at her "Are you serious?" Kisa said and looked at the girl, Riku was now holding Kisa back "Cant you say hi like a normal person Ichiru" Kisa said glaring at her "Nope" Came Ichiru's response,

Ichiru had shoulder length black hair and oddly enough three white stripes in her hair but unlike Kid's hers connected she wore a silver shirt and long gray pants her hair was tied up in a blue bow her eye's were a golden colour, Ichiru turned around to look at the school "So this is where big brother goes to school at" Ichiru said and giggled "Yes it is so why are you here?" Kisa asked and Ichiru turned around and smiled "I came to see father" She said then suddenly Riku and Kisa grabbed her and ran and dove into some bushes as Soul, Maka and the others were exiting the school

"Be thankful Kid's not here" Riku said as he watched his brother and everyone else leave and eventfully walk out of sight, Riku, Kisa and Ichiru walked out from the bushes "So you're here to see Lord Death?" Kisa asked looking at the girl who merely nodded "Alright then me and Riku are coming with you" Kisa said and the group of three headed off to the death room, As they walked they noticed that Ichiru was making all the painting's crooked "I don't know how she could be Kid's sister" Kisa said as she watched Ichiru do the opposite of what Kid would do "They are nothing alike" Kisa said Riku nodded in agreement and soon the three were at the Death Room

"Hi welcome, welcome" Lord death greeted in his usual sing song tone "Hi lord Death" Kisa said as Ichiru bounced on the spot "Hi father" She said as she bounce and eventually stoped and calmed down "So what cha call me here for?" Ichiru asked "Well it seems you powers as a shimigami are awakening" Lord death said and Ichiru nodded like a hundred miles an hour "So I want you to attend classes here with Kid" Lord death said and Kisa and Riku nearly passed out "Are you serious?" Kisa asked "She'll drive him crazy" Riku finished for her "I know that is a possibility" Lord Death said "But Kid doesn't even know he has a sister" Lord death said and after a few minutes of Riku and Kisa trying to get Lord Death to change his mind they left knowing that tomorrow would be very interesting to say the lest.

Later that night: Riku was in his room sleeping it was close to midnight when he started to toss and turn in his sleep, He was having a dream well more like a nightmare he was in Death City standing in one of the many streets when he heard a loud sound he ran towards the commotion only to see Maka and the others fighting Kage but Hikaru, Devan and Zina were no where to be seen Riku watched the battle unfold before his eyes un able to do any thing,

Soul's face stared at Maka through the reflection of the blade. "Dam it, This guy's strong..." Maka looked at Soul. "We can beat him!" She ran at him and tried to slice at Kage's chest. Kage flashed out of the way, and appeared behind Maka and Soul. "Heh.." He chuckled and punched Make so hard, she flew through a wall.

He turned to BlackStar and Tsuibaki. He cracked both sides of his neck. "Now for you two..." He started walking towards the two. "Not so far!" a sound boomed from behind Kage. Maka flew from behind him in the air and slashed as his back. She landed on her feet. "Maka!" Soul yelled. Kage didn't have but only a scratch. "What the hell!" Maka gasped.

BlackStar ran at Kage and yelled at Tsuibaki. "Tsuibaki! Ninja Sword Mode! Now!" "Right!" Tsuibaki transformed into her Ninja Sword Mode. "You will pay!" BlackStar yelled, jumping up into the air and tried to cut at Kage's other arm. Kage flew his arm back, hitting BlackStar in the head. "BlackStar!" Tsuibaki yelled from her weapon form. She turned back to her human form and picked BlackStar up from behind the head.

"Now...let's see what you got Kid." He said looking at Kid. Kid picked up Liz and Patty and aimed them at Kage. He pulled the trigger and a dust of smoke filled the air. It cleared and Kage was gone. "Where'd he go?" Maka said, scanning the room. "Above you!" Kage said, flashing above Kid. "Oh no!" Liz yelled. Kid aimed up at Kage as soon as he could and shot as much as he could, Hopefully he had at least shot him once.

Everything flashed white and Riku closed his eyes and once he opened them Kage was standing in the middle of where the fight took place, Riku's eyes widened in horror there was blood everywhere Maka, BlackStar and kid where all unconscious and covered in sever wounds while Soul, Tsuibaki, Liz and Patty had changed back and were also unconscious, Riku stood there in horror as he watched Kage mercilessly killed them all one by one,

Riku woke up and bolted up right in a cold sweat his breathing rapid his heart beating so fast he could hear it in his ears "A…a dream?" Riku said to himself "Just a dream" He said and glanced over at the clock it was 6:00am Riku decided to stay awake rather then go back to sleep and face that horror again.

Its was a few hours later and Kisa and Riku were walking to class with Ichiru, Kisa slapped her head with the back of her hand, she glanced at Ichiru "Why did we agree to this" She said with a sigh Riku laughed at her reaction "Oh come on it's not that bad" Riku said as they all neared the class room "After all we get to see Kid's reaction" Riku said and that instantly cheered Kisa up "Good point" Kisa said and smiled and soon Kisa, Riku and Ichiru walked into the class room

Kisa smiled when she heard a few people gasp once seeing Ichiru, Kisa and Riku walked up and took their seats while Stein introduced Ichiru "Alright everyone as you can clearly see we have a new student today her name is Ichiru" Stein said then look at Kid and smirked "And as you may be able to see she has three lines through her hair and this would be because she is Kid's sister" Stein said and the room fell silent,

Kid looked at Stein in disbelief "He's joking right" Kid said and glanced at Liz and Patty "Doesn't look like it Kid" Liz said "Oh look look her line connect un like yours do Kid" Patty pointed out and laughed,

All the colour in Kid's face seemed to vanish as he slumped over his desk "IM PATHETIC IM NOT WOTHY TO BE A SHIMIGAMI!" Kid cried out causing the class to look at him and burst out laughing "Oh come on Kid don't say that" Liz said as she patted him on the back "I HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SHIMIGAMI" Kid said "THE WORLD MUST BE PERFECT IT MUST BE BALENCED" Kid said before passing out, Ichiru laughed as she poked Kid's shoulder "My brother's weird" She laughed as she poked him,

After awhile Kid regained consciousness to find out that Ichiru was sitting next to him "Why is she sitting there?" Kid asked Liz who just shrugged "Guess the crazy doc thought she should" Liz said

Ichiru smirked to herself before looking at Kid with an evil look in her eyes "Oh this wont be good" Kisa said as she saw the look in Ichiru's eyes "HIIIII" Ichiru shouted in Kid's ear causing him to leap about four feet in the air and land back in his chair out cold Ichiru laughed at this "Kid saw a ghost" Patty laughed and pointed at the now unconscious Kid Riku and Kisa sweat dropped "I sure hope Lord Death knows what he's doing putting her in Kid's classes" Kisa said and Riku nodded

"Are you sure that she's Kid-kuns sister?" Tsuibaki asked and Kisa nodded "Honestly I didn't think she was until Lord Death told us that she was awhile ago" Kisa said as she watched Ichiru scare Kid more and more during class "But those two are so different" Maka said "I know but she is his sister" Kisa said and laughed when she saw Ichiru mess Kid's hair up and him fix it in a second "Hey Kisa didn't we all meet here awhile ago?" Hikaru asked looking at Kisa "Yer we did well it wasn't long after Riku and I met you three" Kisa said and smiled at the memory

"Hey Ichiru how about you leave Kid alone and come sit with us" Kisa shouted down to her and in about a second Ichiru was sitting beside Kisa "How about you let him recover so you can annoy him later" Kisa said and laughed when she saw Kid glaring at her "Oh don't worry" Kisa thought and laughed again,

After awhile class was over and everyone headed to their next class and it was clear Ichiru didn't really pay attention to anything professor Stein had to say during class the day passed rather fast and to Kid's relief Ichiru had forgotten about him for the moment and was walking down the halls with Soul, Riku, Kisa and Maka

"You know something Kisa we seem to run into everyone's siblings" Hikaru said and laughed a little "First we met Riku and then we met Ichiru" Hikaru said "Kind of odd isn't it" Hikaru said and Kisa nodded

"The only thing I find odd is that she is nothing like Kid" Maka said as she watched Ichiru bounce around as they walked

"Yer me and Riku thought that was odd to once we got here" Kisa said

"I mean we saw Kid and knew who he was and we find out he's the opposite to Ichiru" Riku said,

Ichiru finally seemed to remember that she had planed to tackle Kid earlier as she looked at Kisa and grinded

"Alright I'll help" Kisa said and laughed "Ichiru and I will catch up to you all later" Kisa said as she was dragged away by Ichiru in search of Kid,

Kid was heading home but as always had to make sure that every picture was straight and perfect and thanks to what Ichiru had done they weren't

"Oh come on Kid you can fix then tomorrow" Liz said trying to drag him away but failing miserably

"No everything must be perfect" Kid said running to another picture and fixing it, Kisa and Ichiru turned a corner to spot Kid running from one picture to another,

Ichiru giggled and ran and tackled Kid to the ground "I win" She said and jumped up grinning madly Patty burst out laughing "Ha-ha Kid looks like a pancake" Patty laughed pointing at Kid who was now getting up and straitening out his shirt and pants and fixing his hair, Once he was done with that he glared at Ichiru who was standing there with a blank look on her face

"Alright Ichiru you tackled him you happy now" Kisa said walking up to the group "Yup" Ichiru said and ran around Kisa five times before stoping at the girls side smiling "Oh by the way Kid she's staying with you" Kisa said and covered her ears straight after she told him" WHAT!" Kid shouted and Patty burst out laughing "Yay Patty and Ichiru can turn Kid into a pancake together" Patty said and jumped up and down in joy Ichiru joined her "PAN CAKE PAN CAKE!" The girls shouted together, After about five minutes of this Kid had stoped shouting and so had Patty and Ichiru "So ill see you two tomorrow" Kisa said as she turned and left smiling as she did so.


	7. A Suprise Visit?

Soul Eater: A New Journey

Chapter 7: A Surprise Visit And A Party

Kisa walked for awhile before she arrived at her and Riku's apartment she headed to the elevator and entered it pushing the button to go to third floor and in a matter of minutes was there, She walked to her and Riku's apartment and walked in

"I'm home" Kisa said as she entered the apartment

"This isn't cool man!" Came Soul's voice and the sound of Riku's laughter Kisa soon saw Soul running from someone

"What's going on?" Kisa asked as she walked into the living room only to have Soul hide behind her and Riku go into a laughing fit

"Oh come on Soul not my fault you're so cute" Came someone's voice that caused Riku to fall onto the ground clutching his sides as he laughed, Kisa looked around to see Riku on the ground laughing Maka sitting on the couch trying not to laugh and a familiar face looking at Soul who was still behind Kisa,

He had silver hair and green eyes he wore a black shirt that had a few sliver fire like markings on the sleeves he wore blue shorts and at other times would wear a white hat,

Kisa grinned she knew who it was she looked over her shoulder and sighed then looked back at the guy

"Sai please leave Soul alone, Why don't you go hit on Riku instead" Kisa said and that caused Riku to stop laughing and glare at Kisa and of course Sai did what she suggested and that ended up with Riku running to his room and locking the door

"Thanks for that" Soul said as he sat down next to a very amused Maka

"No problem I had to do the same for Riku" Kisa said and laughed at the memory of Riku hiding from Sai "Oh by the way" Kisa said and looked at Sai "Why are you here?" Kisa asked and next thing she knew Sai had tackled her "I came to see how you and Riku were doing" Sai said and stood he helped Kisa up as well

"Oh ok" Kisa said and grinned evilly "I can give you a key to his room" Kisa said pointing at Riku's door

"Kisa!" Riku shouted from his room knowing precisely who she was talking to

"I'm only joking" Kisa said and laughed Sai smirked then looked at Soul "Sai leave him alone" Kisa said hitting him on the shoulder and laughing a bit,

A few minutes later Kisa came back from the kitchen with drinks for the others, Kisa sat down on a nearby chair keeping her eye's on Sai who she knew wasn't one to give up so easily, By now Riku had come out of his room and Sai had turned his attention to him and was annoying him beyond measure and Kisa couldn't help but laugh and once again Riku glared at her "Sai leave me alone or I swear ill tear your head off" Riku said and started shooting arrows at him with his eye's but this just caused Sai to laugh in response but about an hour later Soul and Maka said their goodbyes to Riku, Sai and Kisa and headed home

"Hey Sai I'm guessing you don't have a permanent place here in Death City yet right" Kisa said and Sai nodded "No why?" Sai asked "Then how about you stay with us" Kisa said and smiled it was in that second that Riku bolted for his room and locked the door

"Alright thanks" Sai said and smiled Riku had laid down he still had to tell Kisa about the dream he had he just didn't know how or when Riku closed his eyes and before he knew it he had fallen asleep but thankfully he didn't dream about it again so he was able to sleep peacefully til diner was ready but he hadn't unlocked his door and for good reason the last time Sai woke him up they well lets just say they were in a awkward position **(No nothing happened either for all you dirty minded people XD)**although Kisa had never heard Riku scream so loud in all the time she had known him,

About four hours later Riku was woken up to knocking on his bedroom door "Riku dinners ready" Kisa said "Alright ill be there in a minute" Riku said and got up he walked out of his room and took his usual place at the table,

Riku ate but was still troubled by what he had seen in the dream but he pushed all negative thoughts to the back of his mind and finished his food. After everyone had eaten Riku washed up Kisa didn't even have to yell at him to do it he just did, The next morning Riku woke up and rolled onto his side to face the door

_"Soul isn't going to be happy once he see's Sai walk into the class room" _Riku thought and laughed at the thought, he got up and got dressed in his usual black shirt silver jacket and long dark brown pants he walked out of his room to wait for Kisa and Sai, Once everyone was ready they headed to School if only everything was easy at Kid's place,

Kid as usual got up at 8 as did Ichiru and all morning she had been putting things out of place and moving things around all the while laughing as she did so eventually she stoped so Kid could fix everything, Kisa, Riku and Sai had arrived at class and the look on Soul's face was priceless

"Oh a new student" Stein said "And your name would be?" Stein asked looking at Sai

"My name would be Sai Hitachi" Sai said and after that took a seat next to Riku, Hikaru glared at Sai every time she saw him looking at Soul and every time she did this Sai saw her and smirked after about an hour of this Hikaru gave up glaring at Sai and payed attention to the lesson,

Once the lesson was over and everyone started leaving Hikaru grabbed Sai's arm and dragged him down the hall and eventually she stoped and turned to look at a very confused Sai

"Um something wrong?" Sai asked

"You know what's wrong" Hikaru said glaring at Sai "I want you to leave Soul alone go after Riku or someone else" Hikaru said,

Sai tilted his head at her to make out he had no idea what she was going on about

"Don't play dumb!" Hikaru said and hit Sai on the head

"Ow! that hurts!" Sai said and grabbed his head then looked at Hikaru and smirked

"What?" Hikaru said now being the confused one

"You like him don't you" Sai said and smirked as Hikaru's cheeks went red,

Hikaru felt her face heat up as her cheeks turned a nice shade of red "I..i have no idea what you're talking about" She said and looked away blushing like crazy

"Then why are you blushing?" Sai asked

"I am not" Hikaru said knowing very well that she was

"You do like him!" Sai said and laughed and that caused Hikaru to hit him over the head again putting a halt to his laughter "Sh...shut up" She said still blushing "Oh don't worry I wont tell him" Sai said and smiled "That's something you have to do" Sai said then started to walk off "Good luck" He said and waved at her then he went to find Riku to annoy him, Devan and Zina walked up to Hikaru "What was that all about" They asked then noticed Hikaru was blushing "Sai knows doesn't he" Zina said and Hikaru nodded Devan and Zina smirked****

Meanwhile:"Oh come on this isn't cool!" Soul said as he ran from Sai who was chasing him

"Oh don't play hard to get" Sai said then turned a corner once he spotted Riku, Soul looked behind him to see Sai was no longer chasing him so he stoped

"Sai again" Kisa askedstanding behind Soul, Soul jumped about a foot into the air then looked at Kisa "Don't do that" Soul said as he caught his breath and his balance "And yes it was Sai again" Soul said thankful he was no longer chasing him

"Though it might be him" Kisa said and started to walk down the hall with Soul "He seems to really like you" Kisa said and smirked

"Not cool" Soul said and glared at her she just laughed in response "Don't worry Soul it wont last long he'll chase after Riku every chance he gets soon enough" Kisa said and laughed and at that second she heard Riku's voice

"Kisa help!" Riku shouted running towards her and Soul with Sai right behind him

"See I told you" Kisa said "You can't escape Riku" Sai said as he jumped and attempted to tackle Riku who moved out of the way just in time to jump behind Kisa and use her as a shield

"Hey what am I your Sai shield" Kisa said and looked at Sai who jumped to his feet and looked at Soul

"I'm out of here" Soul said then quickly ran off

"Aw he's no fun" Sai said and laughed "I don't think I've ever seen someone run so fast" Sai said and smirked "Well beside's you Riku" He said and laughed

"Shut it" Riku said and glared at him,

The three of them headed home with Riku on Kisa's right side and Sai on her left

"Hey how about we go shopping?" Kisa asked and looked at the two and smiled "Alright" Sai said "Yer then I can finally get that guitar I want to get before" Riku said and smiled "Alright we can go to the music store first cause Riku isn't the only one that wants a guitar" Kisa said and smiled "I never knew you played" Riku said and looked at Kisa who was still smiling and about thirty minutes later after much running around trying to find the store they finally found it and walked in,

Sai just looked around while Kisa and Riku looked at the acoustic guitars "Hey what do you think about this one Riku?" Kisa asked holding up a light brown coloured guitar with a rose colour around the edges and a white bird flying in the centre of the guitar

"Yer I like it" Riku said and smiled he still had to pick his out and it didn't take long for a black guitar with flames going from the back over the top to the neck to catch his eye,

Once the two had their guitars picked out they paid for them and left "So what should we go do now?" Kisa asked and looked at Sai "What do you want to do? "Kisa asked him "Well I could always use a new hat" Sai said

"You and your hats" Kisa said and laughed and soon the small group walked into another shop that sold hats, pants and shirts as well as other things Sai walked over to the hats while Kisa looked at the shirts and Riku waited for them with his and Kisa's guitars,

Sai looked at a few hats before two caught his eye the first one was a light blue colour with a red skull design to it and the other was a black hat with a plain design to it and seeing as he couldn't decided which to get so he got both while Kisa was finding it hard to chose a shirt since there was so many she seemed to like

_"Hm which one should I pick"_Kisa thought She would either take a white shirt that had a wolf howling on the front or a blue shirt that had a bunch of roses on it, Both were a fair price but like Sai who couldn't decide what hat to get she brought both shirts, Sai and Kisa paid and left "Wow two hours shopping" Kisa said when she looked at her watch "Really we took that long" Riku said and smiled "It only felt like a few minutes" Sai said "Yer but it was fun" Kisa said "Hey I have an idea" Kisa said and stopped, Riku and Sai looked at her "Alright then lets hear this idea of yours" Sai said "Lets have a party tomorrow night" Kisa said and smiled "Yer ok sounds fun" Riku said and smiled "Alright I'll tell the others tomorrow in class" Kisa said and the three of them headed home.


	8. Going It Alone

Ok thanks to a very AWESOME review from Chevalier Of Death I have decided to continue this story ^^ But there is a slight problem o3o…I forgot what the OCS personalities are and what they all look like so bear with me if I seem to make a few mistakes here and there, I might remake them all together so I am verrrrry sorry, the characters I remember are: Riku- souls brother. Kisa- Rikus best friend. Sai- gay dude who shall stalk soul. Ichiru- the total opposite of Kid. I know I am forgetting some so if you could send me a PM with their names I would be forever grateful. Also this chapter will be slightly shorter then the others so once again sorry.

It was close to midnight and Riku still couldn't sleep, his thoughts were fighting with him, he wanted to stay but knew he had to leave. "Why is it so hard to just chose and go" He mumbled as he glanced out of his bedroom window and at the laughing moon that seemed to taunt him with its laugh. With a sigh he held his hand up and in the light granted by the moon, in his hand he held a necklace with an ocean blue gem inside, as the light from the moon hit the stone it created an ocean effect on the various objects in his room. _"If I leave now there is no guarantee that Soul will forgive me but if I stay then…im putting everyone else in danger by staying here" _He thought as he lowered his arm to rest on his chest, the necklace hanging loosely in his palm. Deciding not to dwell on his thoughts Riku rolled over and closed his eyes welcoming the darkness that awaited him.

The next morning Kisa was up and already had Breakfast made, Sai was helping her of course while the pair waited for Riku to get up. Riku was of course awake, just not looking forward to facing either of them today. With a sigh he heaved himself out of bed and got dressed before leaving his room only to avoid a hug from Sai. "Awww Riku you're no fun" He complained as he got up from the floor. "Well id be more fun if you wouldn't make every single attempt to tackle me" Riku said though a yawn. Once the three had eaten their breakfast they all left for the D.W.M.A after all, Sai would be starting today which didn't seem to bother Riku.

Once the small group arrived Riku and Kisa took their seats and sighed, Kisa turned around in her chair and began to chat with Maka and Soul, telling them about the party and what time it would start, those sort of things. (People I even forget where everyone sits _o) Stein looked up from his desk and at Sai whom had just walked in. "Ah..i see we have a new Student" He said rolling over to him in the chair still. (Kinda freaks me out a lil XD) Sai just looked at him before he spoke. "Before you ask anything, the names Sai and yer im new" He said and walked off to sit beside Riku leaving Stein a little shocked, though he quickly rolled back over to his desk to start the lesson for the day.

Riku was first out of the class room as he needed to get home and pack, he had decided to leave, he would go and find Kage and defeat him, or die trying. With a sigh Riku walked into the apartment he shared with Kisa and Sai, he walked into his room and began to pack, while he did this Kisa and Sai arrived home. "Maaaan that class was so boring, I was about to fall asleep" Sai joked as he sat down on the couch and yawned. "Well if you had of paid attention you may have learned something and not have been bored" The black haired girl laughed as she walked into the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

Riku cursed under his breath as he listened to them talking, he glanced at his window and opened it, there was a moment of hesitation before he jumped from the window and ran off, heading to the main gates of Death City (Not sure haven't watched SE in awhile XD) He glanced back one last time as he reached the gate, there was a look of sorrow on his face as he sighed and walked out the gates and into the desert in search of Kage.

1 hour later

Kisa sighed and walked towards Rikus room, she knocked on the door and was a little shocked when it slipped open to reveal Riku to be no where in sight. "Riku…" She mumbled and started to wonder where he had gone, then she remembered a few words he had said before leaving the school earlier. _"It would be better if I left and found Kage on my own, I wouldn't put anyone in danger" _How could she be so blind! He had told her right there and then that he planned to leave. Turning around she snatched he jacket from the couch and raced out of the apartment, she needed to stop him, but it would be to late after all it had been an hour since he left. It was clear the party they had planned was cancelled.

Alright people there it is, a epicly short chapter XD But let me know if you think my writing has improved ^^


End file.
